Jane's Job
by Writer36
Summary: Jane is given a job by a rough Agent, who also want's her dead


**Standing by the bar Jane had a drink in her hand looking around for the man she was looking for the woman who was meeting her there not noticing the group that just walked in, taking a sip of her water she was about to give up when she felt someone rest there arm over her shoulders.**

"**He just showed up, if you follow me you can change."**

"**Let's do this." Jane downed her drink before she went to follow the woman towards the back store room, finding a bag by the door she took it then watched as the woman closed the door behind her. Emptying the bag she quickly changed into the purple dress and heels, not sure how to feel she put her hair in a ponytail and quickly put a tiny bit of makeup on before going to knock on the door, letting the woman know she was done.**

"**This is your last chance to back out," the woman said as she looked Jane up and down to make sure she was ok.**

"**No way," Jane made sure nobody was around before she added.**

"**I'm doing this so Maura can go back to Washington."**

"**You know the safe word, need anything you know what to do. She's a lucky woman," The woman whispered before grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her back towards the bar.**

"**I'm the lucky one," Jane whispered as she sat at the bar with the woman who ordered two shots, grabbing a water not wanting to break her promise to Maura that she wouldn't drink until after the baby was born Jane tried to smile when the woman leaned in close and whispered.**

"**You need to make him notice you…"**

"**I know," Jane took the water quickly downing it before getting to her feet and stumbling into the woman, acting drunk she took the woman's hand and started pulling her towards the dance floor hoping tonight didn't end badly.**

"**Relax," the woman whispered as she pressed her chest against Jane's back.**

"**I don't dance," Jane whispered before the woman started moving her hips to the music.**

"**If you can't relax, you'll be found out." The woman said close to Jane's ear so she could hear over the music.**

**Turning to the woman Jane bit her lip and glanced behind her to see a few guys watching, leaning close she whispered softly.**

"**Count to a hundred then slap me and walk off, make it look real…"**

"**Are you sure." The woman said as Jane pulled back and smiled at her, grabbing her hand she twisted the woman around smiling then pulled her close until they were pressed against each other by chest to chest.**

"**Follow my lead," Jane turned her back around, letting her hand go the woman bumped into the woman behind them before falling to the floor.**

"**Hey, you did that on purpose." The woman got to her feet and stormed over to Jane knowing why she let go and took the chance to slap her before storming off.**

"**Bitch," Jane said as she touched her cheek, hoping it looked believable she was about to make her way back to the bar when she saw a man coming towards her, feeling him grab her hand pulling her into him she tried not to cringe when he pressed her against him.**

"**Hey sweetheart, your girlfriend leave you here?" He asked putting his arms around her waist.**

"**Looks like it, what can I do for you?" Jane said with a smile feeling him move his hands lower.**

"**Dance with me," The man said as he looked at her.**

"**Of course," Jane smiled before he stepped back and turned her around, pulling her close they started dancing as he kept his hands on her hips, moving to the music Jane tried to loosen up until the song finished and he whispered in her ear.**

"**Care to go somewhere more private?"**

"**What do you have in mind?" Jane smiled to herself, turning in his arms she watched him lean in and press a soft kiss to her cheek before whispering.**

"**Let's go out back."**

**Grabbing his hand she started pulling him towards the same room she got changed in, knowing they needed to talk she pushed him against the wall, leaned in pretending to kiss him before he grabbed her hand taking her in the room and locked the door.**

"**This is risky Jane, what do you need?" The guy whispered as he leaned against the door.**

"**Your boss, I need him Andy." Jane said as he moved from the door then pushed back against it to act like they were doing something in case his guys were close by.**

"**You do realise if anybody knows I'm helping you, he'll be after me." The guy said with a smile as Jane grabbed the bag from the corner and went to take out a few things.**

"**We can make it look like I over powered you," Jane grabbed her gun from the front pocket of her bag and placed it on the shelf before going over to him with a tissue.**

"**Let's hope nobody ever finds out." The guy said as he took the pen from her and started writing everything he knew down, for the next few minutes as he kept that going he looked up to see Jane leaning against the wall checking her gun.**

"**How is the family?" Jane asked quietly before grabbing her phone to send a quick message.**

'**Hey, I'm almost done here. Have fun tonight.'**

"**There all good…Here, it's all I know and Jane, please don't mention my name in any of this." The guy handed the paper over and watched as she folded the paper up and quickly stuffed it in her bra before grabbing her gun and looking at him sadly.**

"**Thank you Andrew…When you wake up, the name is Amy Kingsley… I wish I wouldn't have to do this."**

"**I remember, the knee, groin and nose… It was good to see you Jane. I hope you get what you need," The guy said before Jane leaned in and gave him a kiss before bringing her knee up into his groin, elbow to his ribs then gun to the cheek.**

"**I'm sorry Andrew," Jane whispered as she made sure he was breathing, grabbing her gun she placed it in the back of underwear before leaving the room in a hurry, making her way through the crowd she found the woman she came with at the bar, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit in a hurry.**

"**We need to leave."**

"**What did you do?" The woman asked as they rushed out.**

"**What he deserved," Jane whispered bumping into someone, about to apologise she was blindsided by a fist to the jaw and was sent to the floor.**

**Getting to her feet in shock she tackled the person to the floor about to hit the man when she froze realising who it was.**

"**Hit me, we have to make this look real."**

"**Are you crazy?" Jane whispered and seeing the man smile she took a chance and slammed her fist into his jaw, getting to her feet she went to help him up before he pulled her into a hug.**

"**Long time,"**

"**Hit me again, I'll put you in hospital…" Jane pushed him away before he gave her a smile, seeing the look he was giving her she went to say something when he spoke.**

"**I apologise then,"**

"**Excuse me." Jane heard yelling behind her then quickly hurried past him as a fight started out around the bar.**

"**Here…Next time do your own dirty work." Jane threw the paper at Agent Sanders when she found him outside the bar waiting for her.**

"**What happened?" The man asked.**

"**You realise anybody finds out what I just did this for you, I can lose my family…" Jane said in anger as she grabbed his jacket slamming him against the car he got out of, making a fist she went to hit him when he smiled.**

"**What did you do?" The man asked as people started leaving the building.**

"**You have my word Sanders, I lose my family or anything else over this job you needed me to do, and I'll put you in the ground." Jane threatened with venom in her voice not seeing four people watching by the door all shocked.**

"**What are you going to do about it?"**

"**You think only because you asked me to do this I wouldn't tell M everything, I danced awkwardly with a woman who is married to a friend of mine and I kissed and pretended to do things with a man who has tires to the Boston crime boss who I know for a fact could kill anybody related to me if he finds out who I really am. My life gets any more complicated than it already is, you will need a body bag when I'm finished with you." Jane finished in a whisper before she went to walk off in anger.**

"**You tell anybody about tonight and social services would love to get a call about your daughter, how everything is affecting her and what about the new baby Jane, you really want to explain to your wife why she'll get taken away in delivery. You really think she'll stay with you once her baby gets taken away, she'll never forgive you." Stopping in her spot Jane looked at him then in one swift action he was on the ground with Jane leaning over him, standing on his hand with her heel she grabbed his own gun, jabbed him in the ribs with it leaning closer whispering.**

"**What do you really want from me Sanders?"**

"**Finish the job or I'll make the call." The man said in pain.**

"**I lose my family and so do you." Jane stood up, dropped the gun on his hand then walked off in anger, walking up the street she hit the sign as hard as she could with her fist deciding to walk home not in the mood to wait for a cab.**

**Finally getting home after a long walk Jane ditched her shoes by the door and made her way to the bathroom knowing Maura would be asleep as well as Danni would be, staying quiet she turned the water on stripping from her dress and placed her weapon on the sink, locking the door behind her she got in the tub and lowered herself into the bath and sat there. Thinking of what Agent Sanders said to her she knew if her girls were taken Maura would leave without even thinking about it, closing her eyes she bought her knees up to her chest and slightly cried once it all sank in.**

"**Jane, you in there?" Hearing Maura knock on the door Jane didn't move though answered with a quiet yes.**

"**You ok?"**

"**I'll be out in a minute." Jane called out as she looked at her hand to see it was starting to bruise, not caring though she pushed herself to her feet and turned the water off before grabbing for a towel, getting out she sat on the edge.**

"**You didn't answer my question Jane." Reaching towards the door she unlocked it and watching as the door opened with Maura standing there she looked down not sure what to say but didn't have to when she asked in shock.**

"**What did you do to your hand?"**

"**Slammed it in the door," Jane whispered.**

"**Let me see it." Maura sat on the bath beside Jane and carefully took her bruised knuckles to check too make sure they weren't broken, hearing her hold her breath Maura looked to Jane's face concerned to see tears leave her eyes.**

"**You should go get an x-ray," Maura whispered as she held Jane's hand.**

"**In the morning, I will." Jane replied.**

"**How's the job going?" Maura asked quietly coursing Jane to tense but only for a second as she felt the soft touch of Maura moving her finger over her sore knuckles.**

"**Got the information, just need to finish." Jane replied quietly not looking at her as more tears fell.**

"**I'm going to go back to bed, care to join me?" Jane knew it wasn't meant to sound sexual but smiled at her anyway.**

"**Yeah, I'm just going to check Danni first." Jane said as she got to her feet and grabbed her dressing gown from the door going to put it on, watching Maura go back to their bed she smiled softly then left the room to go check on her daughter. Opening the door slowly she made her way over to the sleeping child and went to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching her hand out she carefully moved hair out of her face before smiling at the smell of apple shampoo which was used when she had a bath.**

"**Hey princess, I love you so much. One day you'll understand everything that's going on though I hope you know you can talk to me about any of this or Nona, even Maura if you want but please don't hold it in… I'm hoping you'll realise I'm doing this for you, Maura and the new baby cause if it was just me I wouldn't care, I really hoping I'm doing a good job at being a mum," Jane whispered to herself as she moved her hand to her lap.**

"**Good night princess." Jane then stood up and placed a soft kiss to the girl's forehead before going to leave the room, closing the door halfway she headed back to her room not surprised to see Maura sitting up in bed, giving her a smile she went to get dressed in her underwear.**

"**Jane, are you really ok?" Maura asked as Jane sat on the bed and went to move over to her, lying down beside her Jane touched her stomach softly over the baby bump she already loved so much.**

"**Yeah, just a long night… Hey baby, I'm one of your mummies. I love you so much already, you know the day we found out you were a girl I passed out in the doctor's office, that was embarrassing, waking up to your mummy and the doctor looking down at me. You have a sister Danni, she's turning six soon and I'm hoping to give her a huge party though it's going to be hard, she's going to be so hard to shop for, she likes everything but don't worry, she'll protect you." Jane whispered to Maura's stomach then planted a soft kiss by the side, leaning her head on Maura's thigh she closed her eyes trying to think when she felt Maura rub her back.**

"**I love you Maura, I hope you know that." Jane added as she started to doze off.**

"**I know you do Jane, I love you too." Maura said as she knew Jane was falling asleep so kept rubbing her back softly, listening to Jane's breathing slowly she knew she was finally asleep and went to move down the back to lie down herself. **

**Covering her head with her pillow Jane tried to go back to sleep when her phone started buzzing, groaning when it wouldn't stop she reached with her sore hand groaning in pain.**

"**Conner's,"**

"**Where are you?" Hearing her boss Jane threw her phone across the room and got out of bed in anger.**

**Having a quick shower and getting ready for work Jane grabbed her phone about to leave when she noticed her ma in the kitchen with Frankie and as they said good morning she waved before slamming the door behind her, getting in her car she decided to do what Maura asked and headed to the hospital for an x-ray not really needing her to get upset in case her hand was broken or something, not like she cared she just didn't want Maura to worry more then she already is.**

**Finding out her hand was broken Jane refused medication though took it anyway when the doctor threatened to call Maura then headed to the lab when she received a message from Andrew telling her to meet him there for something he needed her to do, coming to a stop outside the lab she jumped out her seat and made sure her hand was covered before going to walk in the doors.**

"**Morning Charlie," she said quietly as she headed past security.**

"**Everything alright Agent Connors?" Charlie asked concerned.**

"**Yeah, have a good day." Jane gave him a smile as she walked into the lab, seeing everyone on the platform she didn't bother going over to them and went to go up to the lounge for a coffee, pouring herself a cup she sat down and watched the guys working on the platform.**

"**Good morning Agent Connors." Looking up hearing someone walk up the stairs she smiled to Angela who went to grab her own coffee.**

"**Morning Angela." Jane whispered going back to watching everything happen on the platform.**

"**What happened to your hand?" Angela asked as she went to sit beside Jane.**

"**Slammed it in the car door…" Jane looked towards the doors when two guys walked in the door.**

"**Can I help you?" Booth asked looking to the two men who walked in.**

"**We need to speak to Agent Connors for a moment please."**

"**Why?" Booth asked.**

"**Personal problems." The man to the left said and seeing Booth nod Jane started down the stairs and headed out the lab ignoring the looks she was getting.**

"**This way Connors."**

"**What do you want now?" Jane asked in anger when she stood against the wall once they turned the corner.**

"**You think this is some kind of joke, you were supposed to get the information…" The man said in anger as he threw the paper at Jane.**

"**I did," Jane took the paper then smiled when she saw Andy wrote it in code which they both knew only she could figure out from when they worked together years ago.**

"**You have until the end of the day to decode it or I'll make that call we talked about."**

"**No you won't." Jane said in anger as she placed the paper in her pocket.**

"**And why not?"**

"**Because you know who her father is. Tell me Sanders, do you really want Doyle to come after you?" Jane threatened as she stepped towards him, seeing him smile she wondered what he was thinking until he said.**

"**You don't think I have that covered, I'll do what he did, I'll tell Maura the baby is still-born." Making a fist Jane thought about hitting him again though leaned in close and whispered instead.**

"**You might want to ruin my life with your little game but leave my family out of it and if you even think about hurting Maura I will make sure you never walk again."**

"**And I'll make sure Maura leaves you… now do your job." The man said before he went to walk off.**

**Watching them walk off Jane stayed where she was for a moment with her eyes closed trying to breathe she didn't hear Charlie walk around the corner concerned.**

"**Everything alright Sarah?"**

"**Charlie… how long have you been standing there?" Jane looked away from him, quickly wiping her eyes she then looked at him with a fake smile.**

"**Only a few seconds, are you ok?" The older man asked worried.**

"**Yeah of course… excuse me." Jane smiled at him then walked around him feeling her anger grow walking back into the lab.**

"**Everything alright Connors?" Booth asked seeing she looked worse than she did before.**

"**Yeah," Jane said as she headed back up to the lounge to finish her coffee.**

**Going through the day just watching everyone work Jane was on her fifth cup of coffee when she noticed Booth by the railing watching her though as she didn't care she looked to her hand before going to pull out the paper Sanders gave her, going to the table she sat down and tried to decode the writing when she felt her phone go off in her pocket, pulling it out she checked the message confused.**

"**Meet me at Royal Diner. NOW…"**

"**Who is this?" Jane wrote back before going back to the paper.**

"**GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW RIZZOLI." Coughing at the message she quickly got to her feet, stuffed the paper in her pocket and headed down stairs followed by Booth.**

"**Agent Connors,"**

"**Yes, Agent Booth," Jane stopped by the door when she heard her name.**

"**Where are you going?" Booth asked getting Cam's attention who was on the platform working with Jack and Maura on something.**

"**Its lunch time, I'm going to meet my mother." Jane lied and seeing him look at her she smiled when he nodded before she headed out the lab to her car…**

**Heading to the diner once making sure nobody was following her Jane hoped she wasn't in trouble for lying as she headed in the doors and looked around for someone she recognized though not seeing anyone she might know she went to sit at the far end and ordered a coffee for herself though as the waitress placed a cup in front of her about to pour it in the cup someone sat beside her.**

"**Coffee please,"**

"**Explain to me why I shouldn't tell Maura everything that happened last night, you swore to me you would NEVER hurt her." Jane looked down knowing who was behind the voice and felt guilty not surprised he found out.**

"**She can't know what happened…" Jane whispered.**

"**Why not?"**

"**I can't even tell you, though believe me I'm telling her once I've finished." Jane grabbed her cup about to take a sip when she felt something in her side, looking down she saw a silencer in her side and smiled.**

"**I find out you're lying to me, you'll be one of Doctor Brennan's bodies."**

"**I understand, I need to go meet my mother…" Jane got to her feet and headed to the door once again after paying for her coffee, jumping in her car she headed to her mother's place hoping she wasn't busy before she came to a stop at the lights then reached for her phone as it started buzzing.**

"**Connors,"**

"**Tonight, Founding Fathers. Meet me there at six and you better have that info for me."**

"**Don't call me." Jane hung up and headed through the lights in anger, turning left at the first side street she stopped by the second house smiling when she saw her ma out the front watering the garden.**

"**Sarah," Angela smiled as she went to pull Jane into a hug though stopped when she saw the cast on her hand.**

"**Hey ma, how are you today?" Jane ignored her concerned look.**

"**What happened to your hand?" Angela asked shocked.**

"**Slammed it in the door last night, it should be off in a few weeks." Jane replied before being pulled into a hug, getting a smile once she pulled back they both headed inside towards the kitchen.**

"**How are you, Maura said something about a job for Agent Sanders…less than a week and not dangerous? I hope she's not wrong about that." Angela saw the look on Jane's face and wondered if she was hiding something though didn't say anything when her phone started ringing.**

"**Connors," Jane answered annoyed.**

"**Agent Connors, there are two women here at the lab asking for you. There not saying anything else but their waiting for you." Hearing Angela wondering who these two women were Jane looked to her ma before looking away guilty.**

"**I'll be right there. Thank you Angela," Jane hung up before looking to her ma.**

"**I have to go, I love you ma." Jane went to give her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and headed out the door to her car, about to start the engine she threw her phone on the floor in anger not seeing her ma watching by the front door concerned.**

**Heading to the lab Jane wasn't sure what was going on but figured it was just work so decided it couldn't be bad as what she was thinking when she turned into the lab surprised to see a black 4wd by the entrance.**

**Walking past Charlie with a smile Jane walked into the lab though seeing nothing was different she headed to the platform where everyone was working on a new body.**

"**Agent Connors, there in Jack's office." Angela said before Jane managed to swipe her card;**

"**Thank you Angela," Jane smiled then headed to the office, knocking twice she walked in to see two woman keeping their distance from Jack bugs.**

"**Can I help you both?" Jane asked with a smile wondering what was going on.**

"**My name is Hannah Smith and this is Willow Quinn, we're from social services." The woman on the left said with a smile placing a file.**

"**Why are you here?" Jane asked in anger.**

"**Mrs Connors, we had a concerning call earlier today about the safety of your children, your job is putting them in danger." Hannah said as she placed an x-ray on the table in front of Jane which she knew was Danni's.**

"**That was a car accident, I've never laid a hand on her…" Jane took the picture and looked at it for a moment.**

"**Is that the truth, considering that same accident your son died? Tell us Mrs. Connors, where you trying to kill yourself that day, killing your son instead and putting your daughter in the hospital…"**

"**Don't you dare?" Jane warned in anger as she handed the picture back.**

"**I loved my kids and I still do, there is no way in hell I would have ever hurt them… Who called you?" Jane finished in anger pushing the photo away from her ready to hit them.**

"**That is private, now we have been given orders to take Daniele from your custody then once your daughter is born take her as well. How far along is your wife?" Hannah asked coursing Jane to lean forwards and say in anger.**

"**There is no way in hell you're taking my girls away from me and you even think about it I'll make sure you'll both regret it."**

"**Threatening us won't help your case Mrs Connors, now how far along is your wife?" Willow asked honestly scared of the woman considering she had a gun.**

"**What if the situation changed?" Jane asked quietly as she let her anger quieten down.**

"**How?" Hannah asked.**

"**My mother takes custody of Daniele and I get a divorce, my wife gets to keep her baby." Jane said not looking at them, pushing away from the table she moved to the door and leaned against it.**

"**Are you willing to give up your family so your wife can keep her baby?" Hannah asked as she started writing in her file.**

"**Just don't take her baby." Jane whispered before they packed up their stuff and headed towards her.**

**Moving away from the door Jane opened it for them and watched as they left, wiping her eyes she followed them out the office going to leave the lab when she was stopped by Andrew who looked concerned.**

"**Agent Connors, everything alright?"**

"**Was there anything you needed me to do?" Jane asked not looking towards the platform.**

"**Not at the moment," Andrew said knowing something was wrong though didn't question it before she headed closer to him.**

"**I would like the rest of the day off please." Jane asked with tears in her eyes thought didn't say anything until he nodded, giving him a polite smile she headed for the exit. Leaving the lab she jumped in her car and without looking started out the car park going right, heading out of town she didn't care for traffic though hoped Maura understood why she's doing what she's doing.**

**As the hours past and everyone worked on the platform Maura was helping Tempe on the platform though was worried about Jane wondering what happened in Jack's office earlier that morning she was about to head to Cam's office hoping to grab her for some help when two men walked in the lab getting everyone's attention as they were wearing suits.**

"**Doctor Michelle Garcia?" the man on the left asked.**

"**I'm Michelle Garcia," Maura said as she headed towards them removing her gloves and putting them in the bin.**

"**You've been served," The same man said as he went to hand her a few pieces of folded paper.**

"**Excuse me," Maura asked confused as she took the papers, watching them walk away she went to unfold the papers only to drop them in shock realising what they were.**

"**Garcia, you ok?" Booth asked concerned seeing her drop the papers.**

"**Can I please have the rest of the day off?" Maura asked as she grabbed the papers from the floor and headed towards her office.**

"**Of course." Cam said hoping she was ok.**

**Stopping by the road in tears Maura got out her car and headed towards the front door of the house to her left.**

"**Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Angela asked when she opened the door surprised to see who was standing there in tears.**

"**I can't go home." Maura cried before Angela pulled her into a tight hug over the big belly.**

"**Excuse me, Ms Angela Connors?" pulling back when they heard someone behind them Maura wiped her eyes.**

"**Yes," Angela said confused.**

"**You've been served." The man said handing her some papers then headed back to his car.**

"**What are they?" Maura asked shocked before Angela went to open them, staring shocked at what she was reading she headed to her kitchen straight for her phone trying to call Jane.**

"**God damn it Jane, what the hell is going on." Angela said in anger when she got Jane's voicemail.**

"**It's a court hearing to discuss custody agreements for Daniele…What?' Angela stopped when Maura placed one on the table, taking it from the table she opened even more confused when she saw they were divorce papers.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Angela said as she now knew something was going on as she would NEVER give custody of Danni to anyone else or even think about divorcing Maura, handing Maura a warm cup of tea they both sat at the table worried.**

**Stopping by the road Jane got out and screamed at the top of her lungs knowing someone was out to destroy her life and they were exceeding, not caring if anyone heard she fell to her knees and continued screaming in pain not seeing the car come to a stop behind her own car.**

"**I can't do this anymore," Jane screamed as she took her gun from her side and held it in her hands, closing her eyes she put her head down and thought about putting it to her head and ending it but thinking back to what Agent Sanders said she didn't move though felt somebody behind her, getting to her feet she turned around pointing her weapon at the person shocked to see who was standing there.**

"**How'd you find me?" she asked dropping her weapon and looked down as she continued crying.**

"**Wasn't that hard… Want to explain why you're filing for divorce and giving custody of your daughter to your mother?" the man asked as he saw she was in pain.**

"**Just do it already." Jane said quietly.**

"**Do what?" he asked confused.**

"**I broke my promise, if you're here to shoot me just do it." Jane said as she kicked her gun away not even thinking of defending herself.**

"**First explain why?"**

"**I can't do this anymore, once she finds out the truth she'll want a divorce anyway, better now than later." Jane heard him pull something out from his back, looking up she saw he was pointing a 22cal at her.**

"**What's the truth Jane?"**

"**I had an affair." Jane lied knowing he would prefer to go kill Agent Sanders if he knew the truth about the blackmail she's being pushed into.**

"**Excuse me." He asked in anger.**

"**You heard me, I dare you… I broke the promise I made because I had an affair, hurting Maura. You won't shot me Doyle, you're too fucking chicken." Jane said in anger hoping her plan worked and he shot her, watching as he aimed his 22cal at her she tried to get him angry as she headed towards him.**

"**Her name was Hannah. Do it Doyle, protect your daughter because soon as she finds out she'll be heart broken and what about the baby. I guess you want them both to get hurt." Jane grabbed her gun from off the ground and aimed it at him, thinking he would at least shoot her in self-defence she pressed the barrel into his chest. Crying on the inside she felt her heart breaking knowing if he really knew her he'll know she would never hurt Maura like that.**

"**You're right," Doyle pressed the 22cal into her shoulder and pulled the trigger, taking the gun from her he pulled her close and helped her on to the ground knowing he just lost his family though knowing Jane was lying he put pressure on the wound.**

"**You're an idiot Detective."**

"**Don't tell Maura." Jane said as she lied on the ground in pain.**

"**Why did you lie, get up." Doyle helped her too her feet and went to put her in his car, getting in the driver's seat he did a quick u turn heading back into town.**

"**She can't know anything." Jane didn't look at him as they sped into town, going past the Jeffersonian Jane didn't even glance towards the building knowing in only a few hours her life has turned upside down and she has lost everything she cares about.**

"**Why?"**

"**This way she'll only be heart broken, not hating me completely." Jane winced as they turned into the hospital and her shoulder slammed against the window when he came to a stop.**

"**So you did have an affair?" Doyle looked at her when he turned the car off.**

"**Why would I lie about something like that?" Jane said in anger as she opened the door, getting out she slammed the door behind her and headed towards the entrance when she was grabbed from the side and was helped in.**

"**When we're finished here you better give me a reason not to kill you." Doyle whispered before they reached the nurses station, getting help he stood back and watched as a nurse helped Jane into a wheelchair before being wheeled behind closed doors.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Frankie demanded as he walked around Angela's kitchen as the family stood around minus Jane as she wasn't answering her phone as they all wanted an explanation to what the hell is going in with her.**

"**How was she this morning?" Tommy asked as he watched his brother storm around ready to kill their sister.**

"**Agent Sanders came to see her at the lab but she was distant before that," Maura said as she stood there rubbing her stomach, thinking back she tried to think of when Jane at least smile knowing everything was hard for her as she was given a job by Sanders though knew that wouldn't be it as he wouldn't put her in danger, or would he she thought.**

"**How was she last night?" Frankie asked.**

"**She was doing something for Agent Sanders and got back around ten," Maura smiled.**

"**Anything different?" Angela asked looking to her daughter in-law.**

"**Broke her hand, said she slammed it in the door. Talked to Alex before falling asleep," Maura stood up and went to her jacket when her phone started ringing, seeing it was a blocked number she answered it.**

"**Garcia,"**

"**Michelle, this is Agent Williams. I was wondering if Sarah was there."**

"**No she's not," Maura replied with a smile.**

"**Maybe you could help me then, you wouldn't know anything about the job she's helping Sanders with, would you?" hearing him she stood confused before biting her lip trying to think.**

"**As far as I know it's only to find someone, she promised me it's a safe job." Maura said worried Jane lied to her.**

"**Do you know who she's looking for?"**

"**No, sorry… Can't you just ask him?" Maura looked to the door when she heard the door bell and watched as Frankie went to answer it.**

"**Damn it, thank you Mrs Garcia." Looking at her phone confused when he hung up she looked to the door surprised to see two men standing there, wondering what they wanted she headed to the door when they spoke.**

"**Is Michelle Garcia here?"**

"**I'm Michelle," Maura said confused.**

"**We're here to collect your divorce papers you were given earlier today." The man on the left said coursing Maura's smile to drop.**

"'**I'm not signing them," Maura argued crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**We've been told not to leave until we get them." The same man said before his partner spoke.**

"**Maybe you should read the reason behind the divorce,"**

"**Excuse me," Maura asked before they walked off, turning around she walked back to the kitchen taking the divorce papers from the table and opened them, reading what she could in anger she finally found what she was looking for and stood shocked but only for a second, grabbing a pen she signed her name then outside in tears, throwing the papers at both guys she jumped in her car and headed home.**

"**Mr Connors, you asked about your daughter?" Doyle knew it was a bad idea lying to the doctors but needed to know if Jane was ok.**

"**Yes, how is she?"**

"**We've stopped the bleeding, we just put her in a room though she wants to leave already." The doctor said with a smile before she started down the corridor with him following.**

"**I'm not surprised, she hates hospitals." Doyle said when they came to a stop outside one of the rooms, looking in he saw Jane arguing with the nurse to let her leave he smiled as he headed through the door.**

"**Ms Connors, you can leave but you need to be careful." Jane looked to Doyle in anger once the nurse finished then started out the room annoyed, passing the nurses not caring for their stares she signed the discharge forms then left the hospital, about to go home she stopped by the doors remembering she couldn't knowing Maura would be there.**

"**Where are you going?" Doyle asked as he stood by her side.**

"**I can't go home." Jane said quietly.**

"**How come?" Doyle asked.**

"**Maura will be there, she'll kill me if nobody does first." Jane looked down then headed home anyway knowing she'll have to face her some time but deserved what was to come, crossing the street she looked to her shoulder in pain before going to remove the sling stuffing it in her pocket. Reaching her street after twenty minutes of walking, she was about to continue though stopped when she saw Maura's car wasn't there and swore quietly as she started walking again.**

"**M, you home?" Jane called out as she walked in the door quietly, not getting a response she locked the door behind her and went to have a shower needing to get the day's dirt off her, painfully removing her clothes she jumped in the shower though tried to sit in the bath hoping Maura was ok, thinking she must be at her mother's Jane bought her knees to her chest and put her head down as she let the tears fall that came to the surface.**

**Not sure how much longer Jane heard a noise in her bedroom and thinking it was Maura she wiped her eyes and painfully pushed herself to her feet to turn the shower off, grabbing her towel she stepped out the bath on to the carpet mat as she started feeling dizzy.**

"**M, is that you?' Jane said leaving the bathroom confused when she saw nobody was in the room, figuring it was her imagination she dropped her towel and went to get dressed for the night not really in the mood to stay home but wanted to go make sure Maura was ok before going anywhere. Putting her hair up in a rough ponytail Jane looked down at what she was wearing before leaving her room and headed straight for the door, surprised to see her car in the driveway she figured Doyle bought it back and hoped in, made sure she had her keys to start the engine, leaving her driveway she headed to Angela's place knowing she would be there as they didn't know anybody.**

**Coming to a stop by the corner she got out and started down the street, putting her hood on she crossed the road opposite her ma's place and leaned against the fence, folding her arms over her chest she put her head down and just waited.**

"**Hey kid, want to make twenty bucks?" Jane asked the kid who was about to past her.**

"**Yeah," the boy smiled as he stopped.**

"**The house across the street, go ask if Michelle is there then ask if she's ok but if they ask why don't tell them I asked you to," Jane smiled then watched as the kid started to cross the street, watching him walk to the door she moved behind the tree once he knocked.**

"**Hi, can I help you?" Angela asked as she opened the door surprised to see a teenage boy standing there.**

"**Hi, I was wondering if Michelle was here."**

"**Yes she is, would you like me to get her for you?" Angela asked with a smile seeing the kid seemed to be sweet.**

"**No need, I was just wondering if she was ok."**

"**She just found out her wife wants a divorce and doesn't want anything to do with their baby, no she isn't ok. Why do you want to know?" Angela said coursing the kid to step back, not getting an answer she went to close the door until he spoke up nervously.**

"**Besides that, is she and the baby ok?"**

"**Besides everything that's going on, there both fine." Angela then closed the door and moved to the blind.**

"**The woman who answered said she just found out her wife wants a divorce and wants nothing to do with their baby, she's not ok… besides that the baby is ok." Jane looked to the kid with a smile before putting her hand in her pocket for some money. **

"**Thanks kid, here." Handing him twenty bucks she watched him walk off before going back to the fence, picking one of the roses Jane wanted to scream out the truth but didn't have the energy to so looked to her ma's house and seeing no one outside she headed across the street towards Maura's car. Placing the rose on the windshield she smiled softly before heading back down the street to her car.**

"**Jane," stopping in her step not sure to expect she slowly turned around to see Frankie walking towards her.**

"**Hey Frankie," Jane said quietly.**

"**She's crying up in the spare bedroom, wants to know why you want a divorce. She wants to kill you for what you wrote as the reason behind it." Frankie saw the tears and was confused making him wonder if she really wanted the divorce and if not why is she going through with it know it's killing Maura.**

"**Tell her not to worry, it's bad for the baby." Jane said as more tears fell, not waiting for him to say anything she continued to her car leaving him there.**

**Looking at the time as she jumped in the front seat she saw it was almost six and headed to the founding fathers hoping for a drink before her night turned for the worse. Grabbing the paper from her jacket she came to a stop by the building not sure if this was the right place but didn't care as she got out and headed in the entrance, seeing the place was quiet she went to sit at the bar ordering a beer, grabbing the pen that was near the taps she toke the paper from her pocket and quickly went to copy the code not wanting to give Agent Sanders anything until he gives her a bloody good reason.**

"**You showed up." Hiding the paper in her sleeve she grabbed her beer and shrugged her shoulders in pain as he went to sit beside her.**

"**Wasn't going to. You're lucky I did." Jane said not looking at him, looking at her bottle she really wanted to drink it though wasn't going to break her promise to Maura even if she has ruined everything.**

"**You got what I asked for?" Sanders asked as he asked for a beer as well, thinking for only a second she handed him the fake one knowing he deserved it as she was going to hold it over his head until he sorts everything out or she might just shoot him.**

"**You aren't drinking?" Sanders asked as he noticed she was only looking at the bottle in her hand.**

"**I made a promise, I don't intend to break it." Jane replied quietly before they just sat in the quiet for the next twenty minutes.**

"**You both finally figured out your feelings." Jack said as he walked in the entrance with Suzie on his arm, looking around they all headed towards the large table to their left.**

"**Yeah, I kissed her the same night I went out with Sarah and her friends… I hope she's ok." Angela said as they sat down and she was by Tempe as the others sat by their partners, ordering a round of drinks they started a light conversation before ordering there food.**

"**You can leave now, before I shoot you." Jane said in anger knowing he was still there reading the paper, keeping her head down she closed her eyes thinking if she was going to let him control everything as she has now lost her family, knowing if Maura knew the truth she'll kill Sanders she felt the pain get worse in her shoulder though didn't care before she decided to screw the promise and downed her beer, ordering the strongest drink they hard she downed it straight away then started coughing as it burned her throat.**

"**I thought you made a promise?" Sanders said as he stood up and went to pay for his drink.**

"**What good is that now," Jane said in anger before she turned to him, giving him an evil glare she stood up.**

"**What was the reason you put on those papers?"**

"**What papers?" Sanders asked innocently.**

"**You damn well know, what was the reason?" Jane said in anger.**

"**You no longer found her sexually attractive." Sanders said before Jane stepped towards him, grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer, whispering in anger she made him cringe.**

"**I'm going to make your life a living hell. What the fuck gives you the right to send those papers in the first place, I did what you wanted."**

"**Finish this job and I'll get them destroyed, you can go back to being a family." Sanders said thinking that was the right thing to say but as Jane leaned in closer she whispered.**

"**I quit, do your own dirty work."**

**Not giving him a chance to say anything she pushed him away with force and watched as he fell to the floor, not caring if he was ok she sat back down and ordered another drink.**

"**Everything ok?" The waiter asked as he poured her another glass.**

"**Yeah, thank you." Jane took the glass and looked at it for a second before she started to sip it, hearing him get off the floor she waited to hear him leave when he stood beside her and said.**

"**One word to anybody, I'll help Thomas."**

"**Go ahead. I told Doyle and Samuel who also works for Doyle." Jane said not looking at him then finished her drink, hearing him whisper she's going to regret it she asked for another drink waiting for it to affect her so she'll just forget everything.**

**For the next hour as she kept drinking Jane was basically leaning on the bar when she took money from her pocket and handed it to Tim the waiter before she tried to get to her feet then started out of the place, calling for a cab she got in and told the driver her address before she collapsed against the door.**

**Somehow getting inside Jane collapsed on the couch not feeling like making her way towards the bedroom and passed out straight away not realising anyone was in her house, watching sadly as she fell asleep on the couch.**

"**Come on Jane, get up." The man said as he walked over to the couch and went to pull her to her feet though being careful with her arm.**

"**I'm going to kill him," Jane said in her sleep as the guy carefully placed her on the bed.**

"**Kill who Jane?"**

"**Sanders, he thinks he can blackmail me into a job." Jane moaned as the guy leaned down to hear her better.**

"**What did he blackmail you with?"**

"**Lose custody of Danni and get the baby taking away in delivery, figured she'll hate me less if I just got a divorce… oh god, Maura's going to hate me." Jane started crying in her sleep.**

"**Why would he do that?"**

"**I refused to continue the job for him so he called social services, the only way for Maura to keep her baby was get a divorce and sign custody over to ma… I've lost everything." Jane cried before putting her head under her pillow and went back to sleep.**

**Getting to the lab around eight as everyone else Maura didn't want to see Jane today as she cried all night thinking about her divorce and if Jane really wanted nothing to do with her or their baby.**

"**Morning Garcia," Angela smiled as she left her office and headed to the platform where Tempe was puling bones out a plastic box.**

"**Morning Angela," Maura said as she walked in Cam's office putting her stuff away.**

"**Charlie, I want the surveillance videos from Jack's office?" Agent Booth asked as he walked in the lab with the man following.**

"**What days?" Charlie asked confused.**

"**Yesterday around two," Booth replied as he swiped his card to get on the platform, seeing the man leave the lab he looked to Tempe.**

"**Bones, I need you to get Connors alone around twelve." Booth said as he went to the closest computer and bought up the files on their last victim.**

"**Why?" Tempe asked confused getting Maura's attention as she came on to the platform.**

"**The director wants a meeting with her," Booth replied.**

"**Agent Booth, the tape you asked for." Charlie said as he came on the platform, handing the tape over everyone stopped as Booth said thank you then moved to the screen by Bones.**

"**Why do you want the tape from yesterday?" Angela asked.**

"**Andrew wants to know what happened yesterday with the two women who wanted to see Connors." Booth said as he placed the disk in the draw then tried to get it to play.**

"**Isn't that private?" Angela asked in shock.**

"**Considering she was admitted to the hospital an hour after leaving here, Andrew doesn't care if it's private." Booth said before an image of Jack's office came on with the two women avoiding Jack's bugs.**

**With everyone surrounding the screen they all watched as Jane walked in the room.**

"**Can I help you both?" Jane asked with a smile wondering what was going on.**

"**My name is Hannah Smith and this is Willow Quinn, we're from social services." The woman on the left said with a smile placing a file.**

"**Why are you here?" Jane asked in anger.**

"**Mrs Connors, we had a concerning call earlier today about the safety of your children, your job is putting them in danger." Hannah said as she placed an x-ray on the table in front of Jane which she knew was Danni's.**

"**That was a car accident, I've never laid a hand on her…" Jane took the picture and looked at it for a moment.**

"**Is that the truth, considering that same accident your son died? Tell us Mrs. Connors, where you trying to kill yourself that day, killing your son instead and putting your daughter in the hospital…"**

"**Don't you dare?" Jane warned in anger as she handed the picture back.**

"**I loved my kids and I still do, there is no way in hell I would have ever hurt them… Who called you?" Jane finished in anger pushing the photo away from her ready to hit them.**

"**That is private, now we have been given orders to take Daniele from your custody then once your daughter is born take her as well. How far along is your wife?" Hannah asked coursing Jane to lean forwards and say in anger.**

"**There is no way in hell you're taking my girls away from me and you even think about it I'll make sure you'll both regret it."**

"**Threatening us won't help your case Mrs Connors, now how far along is your wife?" Willow asked honestly scared of the woman considering she had a gun.**

"**What if the situation changed?" Jane asked quietly as she let her anger quieten down.**

"**How?" Hannah asked.**

"**My mother takes custody of Daniele and I get a divorce, my wife gets to keep her baby." Jane said not looking at them, pushing away from the table she moved to the door and leaned against it.**

"**Are you willing to give up your family so your wife can keep her baby?" Hannah asked as she started writing in her file.**

"**Just don't take her baby." Jane whispered before Booth stopped the video and stared at the screen in shock.**

"**They can't do that…" Angela said in shock, not seeing Maura look at her they all looked to the door when Jane walked in, wearing black sunglasses.**

"**Agent Connors," Booth said as he quickly turned the screen off.**

"**Yes Agent Booth," Jane said as she swiped her card and was about to walk up the steps when someone called out to her from the entrance of the lab.**

"**Agent Connors, we need to talk now." Andrew said as he headed towards them, reaching Jane they headed towards the office on the left.**

"**Care to explain why you aren't doing anything about a rough secret service agent blackmailing you into doing a job for him Agent Connors." Andrew said in anger walking over to both women.**

"**How would you know about that?" Jane asked quietly.**

"**You abandoned your car outside of town then was admitted to the hospital from being shot in the shoulder by an unknown male…then last night you were seen talking to the agent in founding fathers before sending him to his ass before drinking yourself to unconsciousness. Then those two women yesterday, Agent Connors what the hell is going on." Andrew said.**

"**That's all private, nothing to do with work so you shouldn't care." Jane got to her feet in anger.**

"**You putting yourself in danger is my business when you're working, explain to me what is going on or I'll take your badge." Andrew threatened before Jane started towards the door, not saying anything she left the office and headed towards the exit when Andrew left the office and demanded loudly.**

"**Agent Connors, what the hell is going on or I will take your badge."**

"**You really want to know…Fine, I'm being blackmailed into divorcing my wife and giving custody of my daughter to my mother because I refuse to do a job for someone, either way she will hate me so he gets what he wants because I will not give up the man he's looking for so take the badge because I don't give a shit." Jane said in anger as she removed the badge and threw it at him though under arm.**

"**What about last night, why send him to the floor in the bar?" Andrew asked shocked as he picked up her badge from the floor not realising everyone was staring.**

"**Because I found out what he wrote on the divorce papers about the reason behind it," Jane said in anger.**

"**Which was what?" Andrew knew it was a mistake when he saw her face.**

"**I'm no longer sexually attractive to my pregnant wife of six months. Do you really think she'll ever talk to me again?" Jane said in anger before turning around and continued out of the lab leaving everyone shocked especially Maura who wasn't sure what to do.**

"**Where are you going?" Andrew called out.**

"**I'm done…" Jane said in anger, walking out the doors she was instantly sent to the ground when someone slammed their fist into her nose.**

"**Connors." Andrew went running towards her with Booth following, wondering what just happened though stopped when two men walked around the corner each holding a pistol.**

"**Back off…" one of them said pointing their pistol at them.**

"**Who are you?" Booth asked placing his hand on his side arm as everyone froze when the second guy pointed his pistol at Jane.**

"**GET UP, CONNORS…" The second man said as he leaned down and tried to force Jane to her feet though only coursed her pain when he grabbed her sore arm to pull her up.**

"**Don't touch me," Jane pulled her arm from his grip only to wince when he hit her, grabbed her arm again and held her close.**

"**I would behave if I was you," the man whispered.**

"**And why should I?" Jane asked in anger before he looked to his partner, who was currently forcing everyone near the platform.**

"**Remember our conversation last night, after you sent me to the floor I took the honour of making a few calls once I left." Freezing when she heard him speak she quickly turned around when he heard someone yell, gun.**

"**BRING THEM IN." The guy yelled before moving back, still holding on to Jane's arms.**

"**DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER…" freezing in fear when she heard her ma, Jane let tears full as her whole family was dragged into the lab though felt a stabbing in her chest when she saw Danni was being carried in by one of the guy's, keeping her eyes on her daughter she prayed for her to move though when she didn't she said in panic.**

"**Daniele, stai bene tesoro?" (Daniele, you ok sweetheart?)**

"**What did you say?" the man asked in anger turning to Jane before the older woman replied.**

"**Hanno preso il suo Apparecchi acustici Janie," (They took her hearing aids Janie,)**

"**What are you saying?" the man asked in anger and seeing he was going to get an answer pressing his poistol into Jane's shoulder with pressure coursing her to bit her bottom lip as tears left her eyes.**

"**Who are they?" Angela asked as she recongized Frankie, but wasn't sure about the others.**

"**That's the guy from the founding fathers last night, Connors threatened him before sending him to the ground." Jack whispered as they watched in pain, as the man pressed his pistol into Connors shoulder which for some reason was coursing her pain.**

"**Why are they doing this?" Angela cried as she grabbed Tempe's hand.**

"**What did you do to her?" Jane asked in anger as she pushed the guy away from her not caring if she got hurt but was willing to do anything for her daughter especially if one of them hurt her.**

"**She'll be out for a while, might have a bump when she comes to." The man said which, was a mistake when he saw the look Jane was giving him, not able to say anything he was then sent to the ground when Jane slammed her fist into his nose coursing it too break though as Jane wasn't fazed she looked to the man holding her daughter and started towards him, giving him a look that could kill she took her daughter from him and in anger spoke in Italian.**

"**È meglio sperare che non è ferito in modo grave o non sarà a piedi fuori di qui illeso," (You better hope she's not seriously hurt or you won't be walking out of here uninjured) holding her daughter close Jane looked to the man who cried out in pain as he got of the floor before starting towards her.**

"**Get over by the wall... Take the others on the platform," the man said in anger as he stopped infront of Jane, seeing she wasn't about to backdown he leaned forwards and whispered.**

"**Threaten one of my guys again, you get to choice out of everyone, who dies first."**

"**You made a mistake by touching my kid," Jane said before she turned around and started towards the wall, carefully leaning against it she looked to Danni as she carefully when to sit down, looking her daughter in the face she moved the hair out of her face as more tears fell.**

"**Baby, I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this... I promise we'll go back to Boston when this is over." Jane started talking quietly, crying quietly she didn't realise the people on the platform were watching though didn't care as she kept her focus on the girl in her arms.**

"**That's her daughter, isn't it?" Tempe whispered as they watched Connors quietly talk to the girl in her arms, with tears running down her face.**

"**Yeah, Daniele... I don't think she'll survive this time if something happens to her daughter." Angela said quietly, as she kept her eyes on her daughter and grand-daughter.**

"**What do you mean?" Booth asked quietly.**

"**She was so close to ending it, when her son died a few years ago, she only got through it for Danni." Angela replied before one of the men walked up the platform and over to the large screen that seemed to be turned off.**

"**What did they do to her?" Tempe asked as she watched the man try to turn the tv on.**

"**The man in the blue shirt, hit her across the head because she didn't tell him her name?" Angela replied quietly.**

"**The accident that killed her son, Danni lost her hearing in... she didn't answer because he wasn't looking at her." Frankie whispered before they turned to the screen when they heard Jane talking, Jane's family watched in shock as they watched the video.**

'**My mother takes custody of Daniele and I get a divorce, my wife gets to keep our baby.'**

'**Are you willing to give up your family so your wife can keep her baby?'**

'**Just don't take the baby' watching the screen in shock Angela looked to her daughter in-law now knowing the truth about everything, getting angry she now knew she was only doing it so Maura wouldn't lose her baby and she didn't lose Danni.**

**Moving her fingers over her daughter's ears Jane felt the hearing-aids were in fact gone and wondered what kind of horrible person would steal them, wiping her eyes once again she closed her eyes for a moment before she heard someone walking towards her.**

"**Ready to corporate Connors?"**

"**Go to hell," Jane whispered with venom in her voice not wanting to wake her daughter up but needed her awake to know she was at least ok.**

"**If you want, I can take your daughter from you."**

"**I dare you to try." Jane opened her eyes and stared at the man as he leaned down to get to her eyes level.**

"**Soon as I get what I want, you can all leave." He whispered then smiled when Jane saw right through the look as she said.**

"**Do you really think I'm stupid enough to actually believe that, if so you're more stupid then I thought?"**

"**Smart woman, our guest should be joining us soon then you have no choice to do as you're told." The man said as he stood up and walked away though stopped when he heard Jane whisper.**

"**Vai****a farti fottere****," (go fuck yourself)**

"**What did you say?" he asked in anger turning towards her, seeing she wasn't about to answer he walk back over to her and pressed his pistol into her shoulder once more though seeing she didn't even wince he added.**

"**If you don't repeat that, I'll put a bullet in your kid."**

"**I SAID. GO FUCK YOURSELF AND YOU EVEN THINK OF PUTTING IT NEAR MY DAUGHTER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WALK AGAIN." Jane said in anger ready to kill the man before he removed the weapon from her shoulder and slowly moved it down her arm before settling it against Danni's shoulder which was a mistake when Jane used her empty hand to grab the weapon by the barrel, moving it away from her daughter she used her strength turning it towards his privates and said.**

"**Go on, pull the trigger…"**

"**You're lucky he wants you alive." The man said in panic as he snatched the weapon from her hand and stepped back, moving his hands down his legs he gave her an evil glare before walking off.**

"**That guy has a death wish," Jack whispered as they watched in shock as the guy pressed his weapon against Danni.**

"**If she wasn't hurt he'll be dead already…" Andrew said quietly thinking if they could come up with a plan to get them out of the lab and get Connors daughter to the hospital.**

"**How is she hurt?" Angela asked concerned.**

"**Don't know, but she was admitted to the hospital yesterday after leaving here." Andrew said as they watched the men walk around, talking quietly.**

**Trying to think of a way to wake her daughter up, Jane looked her in the face with a sad smile and moved the hair out of her face again though as she leaned her head down she tried to hear if she was actually breathing though as she pressed her ear against her daughter's chest, hearing a faint beat she let tears fall as she went to carefully lie her on the smooth floor.**

"**Who took her hearing aids?" Jane asked in anger coursing everyone to look at her.**

"**I did," one of the guy's said as he walked towards her.**

"**Give them here." Jane said in anger, catching them she wiped them clean before she carefully went to place one of them in her daughter's ear. Making sure they were turned on she looked her daughter in the face and said in panic.**

"**Danni, you need to wake up sweetie." Seeing she wasn't moving Jane let tears fall as she carefully placed two fingers on her daughter's neck to feel a pulse.**

"**Come on. Daniele, wake up." Jane said in panic as she tried to wake her daughter though careful not to hurt her more.**

"**Geez Connors, she's only sleeping." Ignoring the guys voice Jane continued trying to wake the girl up though as she didn't even move she started crying thinking the worst.**

"**Come on kid, wake up." Andrew said as they all watched in panic as Connors tried to wake her daughter up.**

"**Oh no," Angela cried as she watched her daughter.**

"**Damn it…" Jane said in anger, feeling her heart slowly breaking she looked up.**

"**Let my mother take her to the hospital, please and I'll do anything." Jane didn't care who saw her crying, watching one of the guys walk towards her Jane didn't move hoping he'll let her daughter get help.**

"**Come on kid, wake up." The guy said as he checked for a pulse as one of his men kept their weapon pointed at Jane, in case she tried anything, not being able to find one he went pale before stepping back.**

"**Nobody is leaving."**

"**What the hell are you talking about, she needs to go to the hospital… SHE DIES AND YOU DON'T GET SHIT." Jane finished in anger as she got to her feet.**

"**Sit down…"**

"**NO… You let someone take her to the hospital or I'll take her myself." Jane said in anger as she started towards him, not caring what was going to happen to her but as she got close enough she went to say something when he did.**

"**She's not going to survive so there's no point in leaving…"**

"**You better hope she does or I will kill you." Jane said in anger before she slammed her fist into his nose, taking a chance she reached for his pistol and hit him in the nose again, looking up she didn't care everyone was looking at her as she asked in anger.**

"**WHO HIT MY DAUGHTER?" Not getting an answer Jane looked to the guy on the floor and pointed the weapon at his head and repeated her question.**

"**I did, the stupid bitch wouldn't shut the hell up." Looking to the guy wearing blue, Jane got angry and tightened her grip on the weapon in her hand.**

"**Oh no," Frankie whispered just as they all watched Jane point the weapon at him then without saying anything, pulled the trigger three times shooting him in the chest, watching the guy fall to the ground every weapon was on her though before any of them started shooting, the guy Jane hit got to his feet.**

"**We need her alive," before snatching his weapon back and pointed it at her.**

"**SIT DOWN,"**

"**Fuck you," Jane swore at him, not caring for the guy she just killed she went to sit by Danni but as she did she quickly looked behind her when someone started laughing though wish she hadn't when she saw Thomas walking through the door.**

"**So good to see you again Jane." The man said coursing Jane to freeze.**

"**If you want anything from me, my mother takes Danni to the hospital first." Jane said in anger.**

"**Nobody is leaving here, she can die for all I care." Thomas said as he looked to the guy on the floor that was bleeding.**

"**Then please let one of them look her over and I'll do anything." Jane said not caring the guy just laughed.**

"**Fine, which one of you can look at the little bitch?" Thomas turned to the platform and watching two of the woman carefully lift their hands he pointed to the woman with black straight hair.**

"**You, get over here and make sure the bitch isn't dead." Watching the woman start down the steps he looked back to Jane with a smirk seeing she wanted to kill him.**

"**Don't give me that look Jane, you're lucky I didn't kill the bitch years ago."**

**Staying by her daughter's side Jane made a fist but didn't focus on the man talking as she watched Cam check over her daughter, waiting patiently she was about to say something when Cam looked at her with a questionable look on her face that clearly spoke volumes, nodding her head guessing what she was about to ask she heard Cam reply quietly.**

"**She's breathing and only has a minor concussion but she still needs the hospital,"**

"**Thank you," Jane smiled slightly as she grabbed her daughter's hand before Cam was told to get on the platform.**

"**Smith, now we know the little bitch isn't dead take her from Jane and go put her with the others, you're now going to do something for me." Thomas finished as he looked to Jane who he noticed didn't even look at him.**

"**And what's that?" Jane asked in anger thinking she knew but also knew if Maura found out, she was pretty much dead.**

"**Your father in-law…" Thomas leaned down and said quietly once Smith took Danni and carefully took her over to the platform.**

"**Didn't you hear, I'm now divorced…" Jane said in anger as she moved away from him, watching as he pointed his weapon at her she froze, as he demanded.**

"**Give me your phone," slowly handing it over Jane glanced to the platform to see her mother holding Danni, seeing the look Maura was giving her she knew her marriage wouldn't be able to recover as Maura thought she was no longer sexually attractive to her.**

'**What can I do for you detective?' hearing the voice on the other end Thomas smiled before he replied.**

"**You have one hour to get here or I will be putting a bullet in Jane's stomach and everyone here can slowly watch her die and not do anything about it,"**

'**Who is this?' hearing the man was now angry Thomas smiled to Jane and leaned down again, pointed his weapon into her stomach as he pressed the phone to her ear.**

"**Tell him,"**

"**Tell who?" Jane asked though knew who he was talking about.**

"**Jane, what the hell is going on?"**

"**Just some guy waving a toy gun around." Jane tried not to laugh though saw the look on the guys face before she added.**

"**Thomas wants you to come to the Jeffersonian,"**

"**Tell me anything without getting anyone hurt… is my daughter or anyone else hurt." Glancing to the platform seeing Maura staring at her Jane decided to just tell the man the truth.**

"**Danni needs to get to the hospital and if looks could kill, I'll be dead already."**

"**I'll be there in twenty minutes but why should I help you when you had an affair?" hearing the man Jane knew he was right even though she forgot she lied to him.**

"**Then don't do it for me," Jane said before Thomas took the phone from her and stood up properly…**

"**Are you coming?"**

'**YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU ALL.' Not getting a chance to say anything when he heard the dial tone Thomas was about to drop the phone to the floor when it started ringing again, seeing it was a private number he quickly answered it.**

"**Hello,"**

'**Hey, is Jane there please?'**

"**Might I ask why?" Thomas leaned down close to Jane and smiled at her as she was staring at him in anger.**

'**I'm sorry, that's private. Is she there?'**

"**Of course she is?" Thomas handed the phone over as he kept the pistol pressed against her stomach almost daring her to double cross him.**

"**Hello," Jane said quietly hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.**

'**Jane Rizzoli?'**

"**Yes," Jane knew she was so screwed when she recognized the voice.**

'**Hi, it's Natalie. We've spoken before, if you have a moment to talk I just wanted to talk you.'**

"**Now's not really a good time…" Jane said before the woman said by then hung up saying she'll call back the next day.**

**Looking to the weapon that was pressed against her Jane wanted to kill the man as he leaned in closer and whispered softly.**

"**You know why I like you Detective?"**

"**Because it doesn't matter where you go, I always find you… How's your son lately?" Thomas added when Jane didn't say anything but as he looked at her Jane looked up in anger wondering what the hell he was talking about.**

"**You don't know do you… You may have sent me to prison but I took something you could never back even if you tried."**

"**Don't you dare?" Jane threatened.**

"**Why not… the day he died, he was wearing the cutest little outfit, didn't he actually die on your birthday Detective." Thomas said quietly before he leaned closer and whispered.**

"**It's kind of sad actually, it's your fault he died… he wouldn't have been hurt if you minded your own business."**

"**What's he saying?" Tempe said quietly as they watched Jane start crying.**

"**Don't you dare talk about him," Jane said in anger before she felt sick, really wanting to pass out she knew she couldn't as she didn't want to fail her family anymore then she already has.**

"**You're a smart woman Jane but what you did to me, you crossed a line." Thomas said in anger as he stood up properly and started towards the platform, looking towards the women sitting down he thought of something for a second before walking up the steps.**

"**Which one of you is Doctor Maura Isles?" he asked which got Jane's attention. **

**Watching as everyone stayed quiet Jane glanced to Smith who she saw was about to say something, feeling her anger grow she was about to call out when there was a loud bang and everything went fuzzy for her.**

"**THOMAS," hearing the faint voice of someone Jane knew they were angry and thought maybe it could have been Doyle but as it didn't sound like him she collapsed to the floor, not being able to focus on anything.**

"**DOYLE…" Thomas said in anger as he stayed on the platform, looking to the man that shot Jane once more he smiled slightly before Doyle spoke in anger.**

"**I'm here, what do you want?"**

"**I should congratulate you Paddy, I mean shooting Jane was probably the best thing you could do, too bad you didn't aim to kill." Thomas started laughing though was shocked when the man replied.**

"**I only shot her, for her own safety…"**

"**I dough that… what could you possibly get out of shooting her for that reason." Thomas spoke with a smile not realising everyone was listening though kept their eyes on Jane, who wasn't moving.**

"**She was about to shot herself, after everything she's gone through I had no choice…"**

"**So you just took her to the hospital, made sure was ok then took her home… What a good daddy in-law," Thomas laughed.**

"**What am I doing here Thomas, it's obvers you want something?" Doyle glanced to Jane to see she wasn't moving, not caring what happened he carefully made his way towards her to cheek for a pulse, hoping she was ok.**

"**You think you know her, please enlighten me with what you think you know?" Thomas said in anger as Doyle placed two fingers on Jane's neck.**

"**Why should I?" Doyle said as he stood up and headed for the platform, seeing all the men look at him he didn't trust them but needed to know if his family was ok. Looking to the small girl in Jane's mother's arms he leaned down and whispered.**

"**How is she?"**

"**She needs to get to the hospital," Frankie said quietly before the man looked to Maura who only stared at him.**

"**She's breathing, are you ok?"**

"**Do I look ok?" Maura asked in tears.**

"**I had no choice, she told me to stay away but I protect my family." Doyle said before he stood up and turned around when he heard Thomas reply.**

"**Because if you don't, her daughter dies."**

"**Fine… Eleven years ago she witnessed you and a few of your boys kill her girlfriend's family, her father owed you, he didn't pay so his family did. She was then put in witness protection along with her family after your trail was done, lived in Boston until three months ago when her daughter was kidnapped by her own uncle, though after killing his brother, Smith over there has been working with you for a few years who only just managed to get on her case, therefore helping you get to her and her family. Lost her son in a car accident five years ago resulting with her ending up in a coma for six months and her daughter losing her hearing. Has been working for Boston Homicide for the last four years until forced to move again though met her lovely wife and is now expecting another little girl though considering Smith but all blackmailed her into a divorce and giving custody of her daughter to her mother she now thinks she's failed her family somehow." Doyle explained as he stood in his tracks not realising everyone stared at him in shock, seeing the look Thomas gave him he was about to say something when Thomas spoke smugly.**

"**Ex-wife and how do you know that."**

"**She drank herself to unconsciousness last night though revealed to me what happened." Doyle said as he looked to Jane, knowing she would never have hurt his daughter like she said she did he thought about what happened.**

"**Whatever… Now considering you would do anything for Jane, **


End file.
